Not Sick
by Unborn Lord Xion
Summary: Hinata isn't sick. Really. NejiNaruHina. Mild seduction from Hinata, nothing major.


**Title:** Not Sick  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Couple:** Naruuga - Neji/Naruto/Hinata  
**Challenge:** #17 "Fever"/#57 "Lunch"  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** She's not sick. Really.

It was just a hot day, Hinata told herself. That was why she had her sheets kicked off and tangled around her limbs, and that was why she was clad only in a white t-shirt and some underwear. It was just a hot day. Her fever was definitely coming down and, yes, she could get up and out of bed. Naruto and Neji didn't have to wait on her like this. It was just a hot day. She tried, again and again, to explain this to them, but they just wouldn't relent. She was sick, they told her, and needed to rest. She had a mild fever, a cough (it was dusty, of course), a runny nose (irritation from the dust, again), and a headache (just a little dehydration from sweating too much since it was so hot).

She was twisting again, trying to get comfortable on the mattress which seemed utterly impossible. It was always such a nice-feeling mattress - why was today any different? Probably because she'd been on it so long. Yes, that was it. All the more reason to walk around a bit. Didn't want to get bedsores, now did she? She'd have to bring it up with Naruto or Neji the next time they came in the room. For the time being, she flopped around a little more.

When Naruto finally entered the room, she had nearly gotten comfortable again. Only nearly, though, so she felt justified in rolling around to face him. He had a tray in his hands, with a steaming cup of tea and a small bowl with chop-sticks sticking out of it. He noticed where her gaze had drifted, and said warmly, "Just in case you think you can handle a little lunch," and set it down on the nightstand next to her.

It was noodles. Of course. To his credit, that _was_ the only thing he could cook without making too much of a mess.

"I think I can," she said softly, reaching out to grab the chopsticks. "I'm not as sick as you and Neji seem to think."

Naruto sighed and put his hand to her head. It felt cool.

"Hinata, you're still burning up."

"It's a hot day," she said resolutely.

"Not that hot," he grumbled. "And you feel all clammy."

"I've been sweating," she explained.

"Because you're sick," he agreed, nodding.

"No, because I'm stuck under these blankets while it's hot out."

"I agreed to let you sleep in your underwear."

"It's still hot. And besides, you wanted me to sleep in my underwear," she jibbed.

His eyes flicked away before he responded. "Did not. And you're sick. No question."

"Could I at least walk around a little? I think I'm getting bedsores."

He shot her a flat look. "Hinata, you've been in bed one day. You're not getting bedsores already. I hear Sakura complain about 'em some times, but that's only when she's had a patient for a week."

Plan B. "Could you check, Naruto-kun?" she said, pouting slightly and pushing her hips towards him.

A little eye twitch. Good sign. But his eyes flicked away again, too, clearly so that he wouldn't be _able_ to check.

"That's...not going to work, Hinata."

Damn.

"Please, Naruto-kun? I really don't feel ill. I'd even let you hold me. Just a little walk?"

He perked visibly at the word "hold." His resolve was slipping.

"You...you should rest."

She rested her hand on his chest and leaned a little closer. His eye seemed to twitch again. "I will rest, Naruto. But I just want to have a nice walk with you."

"Well, I suppose one little walk..."

"Hinata, you're still ill," rang out Neji's voice from the doorway. He stood there, looking stern. "I can tell from here."

Hinata tried to turn her pout on him, but knew it was fruitless.

"Come on, Naruto," he said. "Let's give her some time to sleep."

Naruto nodded and walked away after giving Hinata's hand a gentle squeeze. She sighed softly and picked up the tea cup, sipping it lightly. There was no arguing with Neji on this, of course. He was firm and resolute on all issues. And if he said she was sick, she was sick.

Then she heard Neji sneeze in the other room. She smiled to herself, picked up the chop-sticks again, and began to eat.


End file.
